The way they are
by kusari-de
Summary: Es gibt viele Fanfiktion, in denen die Naruto-Charas, vor allem die Akatsuki, in unsere Welt kommen. Doch was, wenn die Liebe, die Letztere hier verbreiten, nur auf körperlicher Basis besteht und sie ihre 'Gastgeber' nur ausnutzen. Was, wenn sie auch in dieser Welt etwas planen, ihre Ziele verfolgen und für diese sogar über Leichen gehen? (Lemon, Gewalt&Death, Sad End, keine Pairs)
1. Prolog Nachrichten

„Und noch eine neue Meldung! Wir haben soeben erfahren, dass einige seltsam gekleidete Personen durch diese Gegend streifen. Vielleicht haben sie nicht mitbekommen, dass Fasnacht bereits vorbei ist. Wie dem auch sei, wir wünschen Ihnen weiterhin einen schönen Tag. Tschüss!", hallt es von einer jungen, geübten Frauenstimme aus dem Fernseher. Noch immer ist ein Bild von besagten Personen neben ihr zu sehen. Gerade als sie sich eine Strähne ihrer blonden Lockenmähne hinter ihr Ohr streift und sich den blauen Blazer zu Recht zupft, wird das Bild ausgeblendet und kündigt das Ende der heutigen Nachrichten an. Zumindest die, für morgens um zehn Uhr.

Anfangs sitzt Jennifer noch relativ ruhig und vor allem gelangweilt auf ihrer dunkelbraunen zwei-sitzer Couch. Die Ellenbogen auf ihre Knie gestützt und das Kinn in den Handflächen vergraben. Eine Strähne ihres rabenschwarzen Haares fällt ungezähmt in ihr Gesicht, doch sie macht sich nicht die Mühe, diese zu beseitigen. Viel mehr atmet sie tief ein und versucht sie weg zu pusten, jedoch misslingt dieser klägliche Versuch und sie gibt nach und streift sie hinter ihr Ohr. Ihre Konzentration liegt wieder auf dem Fernseher, ihre Schwester studiert und kommt erst diesen, Freitag, Abend wieder nach hause. Ihre Mutter ist auf der Arbeit und ihr Vater lebt schon lange nicht mehr bei ihnen, sie sind geschieden. Und Jennifer, oder Jenny wie sie meist genannt wird, sitzt Mitte Juli dank ihrer Schulferien alleine zu hause.

Seufzend steht die 16-jährige kurz auf um sich ausgiebig zu strecken, während der Sportmoderator wieder etwas über Handball erzählt. Ihre blaue Jeans bringt ihre sportliche Figur deutlich zur Geltung, ebenso wie ihr dunkelviolettes, langärmeliges Oberteil mit weiten Armen auf dem ein weißer Schmetterling aufgedruckt ist. Kurz darauf setzt sie sich wieder und hört mehr oder weniger interessiert den Nachrichten zu. In Gedanken ist schon wieder bei ihrem Lieblings-Manga ‚Naruto', ständig wägt sie ab, ob sie das letzte Kapitel noch ein Mal lesen soll. Warum sie überhaupt die Nachrichten im Fernsehen sieht? Weil um zehn Uhr morgens nichts Gescheites läuft. Zumindest sieht Jenny das so.

Fast hätte sie die Müdigkeit vollkommen eingeholt, doch dann kurz vor dem Vorspann des Wetters hört sie diese Nachricht über ‚seltsam gekleidete Personen'. Man kann machen was man will, aber Jenny mag seltsame Leute und so haben auch diese ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen. Sie widmet sich den Bildern, so wie sie es eigentlich immer macht, wenn sie irgendwo Bilder entdeckt. Wie in Mathematik, so hat auch sie sich eine Regel zu Recht gelegt: Bilder vor Text! Und daran hält sie sich, und zwar strickt.

Tiefe Falten bilden sich auf ihrer Stirn, als sie erkennt, wen oder was dieses Bild darstellen soll. Seltsam, aber mal ein toller Einfall. Man sieht ja viele Verkleidungen, aber sie haben die Naruto-Charaktere wirklich gut getroffen. Und das alles sogar noch in der Nähe, ich muss unbedingt mal einen von ihnen sehen., schießt es Jenny sofort durch den Kopf, während ihre smaragdgrünen Augen die Bilder regelrecht fixieren. Erst als diese ausgeblendet werden, wird sie zurück in die Realität geholt.

Eine halbe Stunde später …

Seit knapp zehn Minuten ist Jenny jetzt schon unterwegs, auf der Suche nach diesen Personen. Sie umschwirren ihre Gedanken und lassen sie nicht mehr los. Warum verkleidet sich gerade jemand als Naruto-Figur und dann noch so viele. Ich verstehe das nicht, aber ich muss jemanden finden. Dass will ich sehen! Mit jedem weiteren Gedanken, den sie über diese ‚kostümierten Personen' hegt, wird ihr Schritt schneller.

Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten hektischen Suchens, will sie sich auf dem verlassenen Kinderspielplatz, etwas außerhalb des Dorfes, niederlassen. Die Wippe, die aus einem alten Baumstamm gemacht wurde, hat sich bereits modrig dunkel verfärbt und droht jeden Moment auseinander zu fallen. Die rote Plastikschaukel ist nur noch an einem einzigen porösen Strick befestigt, der andere ist bereits in der Mitte gerissen. Die ehemalige Affenschaukel ist schon nicht mehr als solche zu erkennen, kein Wunder, wenn der Reifen darin fehlt. Ein ebenso klägliches Bild bringt die Rutsche mit sich, auf der keine gewissenhafte Mutter ihre Kinder rutschen lassen würde. Ungefähr mittig auf der Bahn der Rutsche klafft ein breites, scharfkantiges Loch und die Stützen drohen ebenso bei dem nächsten Windhauch umzukippen. Das Gras, das auf dem Spielplatz ein wenig angenehme Atmosphäre bringen soll, ist schon 25cm hoch, auf dem kleinen Fußballfeld ist es mindestens genauso hoch, also untauglich für Spiele jeglicher Art.

Und dennoch, dieser verlassen wirkende Ort, ist immer ein Zufluchtsort für Jenny und ihre beste Freundin Marlene, hier können die beiden sich alles erzählen und gemeinsam schweigen. Denn die beiden verstehen sich ohne Worte und kennen die jeweils andere genau, und das schon seit Jennys achten Lebensjahres, also schon seit acht Jahren.

Seufzend folgt die Schwarzhaarige dem Weg an den über zwei Meter hohen Hecken, um zu dem schmalen, kaum noch sichtbaren, Eingang zu kommen. Als sie an dem Stromkasten, der unmittelbar daneben liegt, ankommt, vernimmt sie Stimmen. Sie sind ihr nicht gerade bekannt, aber sie kann auch nicht behaupten sie noch nie gehört zu haben. Diese wirken so nah und doch so fern, wie eine Erinnerung, oder ein Wunsch?!

Stirnrunzelnd nähert sie sich dem Eingang, an einer kleinen Stelle ist die Hecke ziemlich durchsichtig, sodass sie ohne Mühe einen Blick auf den Spielplatz erhaschen kann. Gerade als sie eine richtige Position gefunden hat, kann sie die Personen erkennen. Unwillkürlich stolpert sie einen Schritt zurück, einen Aufschrei unterdrückend und die Hände auf den Mund gepresst. Wow!, schießt ihr augenblicklich durch den Kopf. Schockgeweitete Augen starren noch immer auf die kleine Lücke zwischen den Zweigen.

Tief durchatmend lässt sie ihre Hände sinken und geht mit leisen Schritten wieder auf den Platz, auf dem sie zuvor gestanden hat zurück. Ihr Herz rast, schlägt ihr hart gegen Brust und lässt sie schon beinahe glauben, dass es meilenweit zu hören wäre.

Wieder muss sie tief durchatmen und versuchen ruhig zu bleiben, dann konzentriert sie sich genauer auf das Gespräch der beiden.

„Ich respektiere dich als Künstler, Sasori-no-danna, aber ich teile überhaupt nicht deine Ansicht was Kunst angeht. Kunst ist für einen Augenblick!", erklärt ein junger Mann, von um die zwanzig Jahren. Seine blonden langen Haare hat er zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden, eine vordere Partie verdeckt sein linkes Auge und reicht bis zu den Schultern. Seine grau-blauen Augen sind dabei stur auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet. Die Kleidung ist, für normale Verhältnisse, recht auffällig, ein langer schwarzer Mantel mit hohem Kragen, auf dem ein paar rote Wolken mit einer weißen Umrandung zu sehen sind. Als Schuhe dienen einfache Sandalen. Ungewöhnlicherweise sind die Zehennägel in schwarz lackiert.

Sein Gegenüber, der ein Stück kleiner ist, trägt dieselbe Kleidung, sein Blick hat jedoch einen deutlich sichtbaren, gelangweilten Ausdruck. Die kurzen roten Haare stehen ungezähmt ab und die braunen Iriden fixieren den scheinbar Jüngeren nahezu mahnend. Wie der Ausdruck seiner Augen, so ist auch seine Stimme vollkommen undeutbar, pure Langeweile könnte man meinen. „Du willst mir erklären was Kunst ist? Als ob man deine Explosionen als Kunst bezeichnen könnte, Deidara! Du musst noch viel lernen, denn Kunst ist für die Ewigkeit erschaffen, merk dir das!"

Jenny kann es nicht glauben, da laufen zwei junge Männer herum, die so aussehen wie zwei Personen aus ihrem Lieblings-Manga und dann verhalten sie sich auch genauso. Das ist genial, das ist perfekt! Sie kommt aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, zu fasziniert ist sie von dem Anblick der sich ihr bietet und so merkt sie auch nicht, dass sie schon längst bemerkt wurde.


	2. Anders als erwartet

Noch immer vollkommen fasziniert starrt Jenny durch das Loch in der Hecke, jedoch bleibt es ihr vollkommen unbemerkt, dass Deidara eine seiner Hände in die Tontasche steckt. Dort kaut sein Mund in der Handfläche auf einem Klumpen Ton herum, spuckt ihn schließlich wieder aus und nach einer kurzen Zeit des Knetens klettert ein Tausendfüßler an ihm hinab ins Gras. Das Mädchen ist weiterhin von dem Gespräch gefesselt, sodass ihr diese Gestik nicht auffällt, ebenso wenig, dass die Personen vor ihr, sich unauffällig Zeichen geben.

Der Ton-Tausendfüßler sucht seinen Weg durch das hohe Gras, durch die Hecke hindurch direkt neben das Mädchen, während die beiden Akatsuki sich weiter streiten. Ein leises Rascheln lässt Jenny einen Blick zu ihrer Linken werfen, erschrocken reißt sie die Augen auf, doch in diesem Moment lässt der Blonde das kleine Tierchen explodieren. Die, ungewöhnlich große, Druckwelle und auch ihr Instinkt verleiten sie dazu, einen Schritt, heraus aus ihrem Versteck, direkt zum Eingang zu machen. Unmittelbar in das Blickfeld der beiden Akatsuki.

Sie stolpert, kann sich jedoch gerade noch so halten und blickt nun mehr als schockiert zu den beiden. Deidara sieht mit einem leichten, triumphierenden Grinsen zu ihr herüber, Sasori dagegen scheint wenig beeindruckt. Während der Blonde seine Hände wieder sinken lässt, die er zuvor für das Zeichen zum Explodieren seines Tons gefaltet hatte, kommt Jenny ein Gedanke in den Sinn.

Wie konnte er den Tausendfüßler explodieren lassen? Und wie ist der überhaupt dahin gekommen? Irgendetwas kann doch hier nicht stimmen. Ein wenig ängstlich sieht sie zu den beiden herüber, ein erneutes Rascheln zieht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, doch sie ist nicht im Stande sich danach umzusehen. Ihr Körper ist vollkommen gelähmt, reagiert in keinster Weise auf ihre Befehle und macht auch nicht den Anschein, dass in nächster Zeit zu tun.

Erneut rast ihr Herz, hämmert wieder wie wild und ihr Atem ist unruhig. Angstgezeichnete Augen blicken wieder zu den beiden Mantelträgern, da erkennt sie auch die Ursache für ihre Unfähigkeit sich zu bewegen. Sasori lässt seinen Marionetten-Künsten freien Lauf, seine Hände sind in ihre Richtung gehalten und dünne bläuliche Fäden gehen von ihnen aus. Direkt zu ihrem Körper, befestigt an Armen, Beinen, dem Rücken und dem Kopf. Unweigerlich muss sie schlucken, für sie ist das alles ein riesiges Mysterium, so etwas sollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht möglich sein.

Plötzlich bemerkt sie, dass eine weitere Person zu ihnen gestoßen ist, Schritte lassen sie dies vermuten. Die Angst, die sich in ihren Augen widerspiegelt scheint sowohl Sasori als auch Deidara zu gefallen. Auf ein Mal merkt sie, dass ihr Körper ihr wieder vollkommen hold ist, sie wankt zwar noch etwas, fasst sich jedoch schnell wieder.

Jennys nächster Blick lässt sie umfahren, was sie dort sieht lässt sie schon an ihrem letzten bisschen Verstand zweifeln. Sie gibt zu, dass sie sich extra auf den Weg gemacht hat, um einen Naruto-Cosplayer zu sehen, jedoch hat sie sich das alles etwas anders vorgestellt. Bekanntschaft wollte sie auch nicht unbedingt machen, und dann hätte sie bestimmt nicht gedacht, dass dieser sogenannte Cosplayer Tonbomben explodieren lassen kann. Gibt es einen Fernzünder und sie hat sich das andere nur eingebildet? Vielleicht mit Fernsteuerung, sodass er auch laufen kann. Ok, das wäre noch möglich, aber wie lässt sich das erklären, was Sasori mit ihr veranstaltet hat? Eine Schockstarre kann es unmöglich sein, das wäre anders gelaufen und vor allem wären da nicht diese bläulichen Fäden, wie sie sie auch aus dem Anime kennt. Also, wie ist das möglich, und dann auch noch das, was sie jetzt sieht!

Keine zwei Meter vor ihr steht, mit völlig emotionslosem Blick, Uchiha Itachi. Seine Augen leuchten in einem rot, darin sind die drei schwarzen, tropfenartigen Muster zu sehen, das Sharingan. Wieder muss Jenny schlucken, deutlich nervöser macht ihr Blick weiter die Runde und mit jeder weiteren Person, die ihr nur allzu bekannt ist, wird sie zunehmend unruhiger, sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ein großes Problem hat!

Hinter ihm sind noch Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi und Konan zu sehen. Keiner von ihnen wirkt ihr wirklich freundlich gesonnen, oder in anderer Weise positiv. Zudem behagt ihr diese Stille und Ungewissheit, die sich merklich in ihr breit macht, überhaupt nicht. Deidara und Sasori stehen noch immer hinter ihr auf dem Spielplatz, doch plötzlich vernimmt sie eine Stimme von genau diesem Ort.

„Wie ist dein Name?", keine Schwankungen, keine Wärme, nur ein kalter, herrischer Ton, der keine Widerrede oder Nichtbeachtung duldet. Diese Stimme jagt Jenny einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken, langsam dreht sie sich in die Richtung dieser Stimme um. Diese ist ihr irgendwie bekannt, und sie weiß ganz genau, wen sie gleich sehen wird. Dennoch seine Erscheinung verleiht ihm eine gewisse andere Ausstrahlung.

Immer noch schwer atmend sieht sie zu der Person. Den Blickkontakt kann sie nicht lange halten, sie sieht zu Boden und versucht sich erst ein Mal zu sammeln. Tief atmet sie noch ein Mal ein und aus. Schließlich antwortet sie ihm mit zittriger und unsicherer Stimmlage, den Blick weiterhin gen Boden.

„Mein … Name ist … Jennifer Stein.", nervös kaut sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, während sich wieder diese unheimliche Stille über die Gruppe legt. Am liebsten hätte Jenny jetzt ihre Beine in die Hände genommen und wäre los gelaufen, doch ihr Verstand macht ihr deutlich, dass dies keine gute Idee wäre. Immerhin weiß sie nicht, was mit diesen Personen nicht stimmt.

Die grauen Iriden mit dem Ringmuster, dem Rinnegan, blicken zu den anderen Akatsuki-Mitgliedern. Sehen sie bestimmend an, machen ihnen deutlich wie der nächste Schritt aussehen wird. Auch von Jenny bleibt das nicht unbemerkt, was sie nur noch unruhiger macht, halt suchend krallt sie sich in die Hecke hinter ihr. Nicht sehr hilfreich und vor allem ein wenig schmerzhaft, bei den Dornen, doch sie sieht sonst keinen Halt in ihrer Umgebung. Erneut ist es die Stimme des orangehaarigen Leaders, die Jennifer aus ihren Gedanken reißt und sie zwingt ein wenig auf zu sehen. Doch seine Worte sind nicht an Jenny gerichtet, sondern viel mehr an die übrigen Mitglieder.

„Ihr wisst Bescheid?!", prüfend sieht er jedes einzelne Mitglied an, woraufhin alle einstimmig nicken, dann fährt er fort. „Geht!", nicht ein Mal eine Sekunde später ist nichts mehr von den anderen neun Mitgliedern zu sehen. Nur noch Pain, der Leader steht an Ort und Stelle, sowie eine total verängstigte Jennifer.

„Du kennst uns!", stellt er mehr fest, als dass er sie fragt. Ertappt zuckt die Angesprochene unter den wachsamen Iriden des Leaders zusammen. Ein einfaches Nicken symbolisiert dem Fragenden, dass er damit recht hat, doch zur Verwunderung der Schwarzhaarigen fragt er nicht weiter. Lässt dieses Wissen einfach so im Raum stehen, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, zumindest vorerst.

„Dann weißt du auch, dass man sich uns besser nicht wiedersetzen sollte!", wieder mal ist es mehr eine Feststellung und ein erneutes Nicken ist seitens Jennifers zu sehen. Pain nimmt es so hin. „Gut. Du wirst es auch hinnehmen müssen, dass ich mit zu dir kommen werde!", an seinen Gesichtszügen hat sich nichts geändert, doch Jennys haben sich zu einem völlig fassungslosen Ausdruck verändert. Unverständlich starrt sie ihn an, fasst sich jedoch wieder und schauert unter dem Blick des Leaders erneut zusammen.

Sie versucht erneut die Stimme zu erheben, wieder mal leicht zittrig und unsicher. „Warum?", doch weiter kommt sie nicht. Pain steht plötzlich neben ihr, den Abstand von einst 15 Metern hat er innerhalb eines Lidschlages überwunden. Ohne großen Kraftaufwand packt er sie am Kragen, hebt sie ein wenig hoch und drückt sie in die Hecken, woraufhin die Dornen beginnen sich in die Haut Jennys zu bohren. Einen kurzen Aufschrei kann sie nicht verhindern, ihr Herz schlägt schneller denn je, der Atem stockt. Die Augen sind panisch auf den Leader gerichtet, der dem Blick mit nahezu gefrierender Kälte begegnet.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Situation bist, um Fragen zu stellen. Du wirst hinnehmen und tun, was man dir aufträgt, ohne nachzufragen. Ich kenne Mittel und Wege, um dir das klar zu machen, glaub mir das!", schneidend scharf dringen diese Wort zu Jenny durch. Mehr und mehr Panik macht sich in ihr breit. Hastig nickt sie soweit es ihr möglich ist und im nächsten Moment landet sie schon hart auf dem Boden. Pain geht schon ein Stück vor, während das Mädchen sich die schmerzende Stelle reibt, auf der sie gelandet ist.

„Komm!", fordert Pain sie auf. Ein erneuter Schauer jagt über den Rücken der Schwarzhaarigen, schnell steht sie auf und geht auf ihn zu. Ein Blick seinerseits und sie muss erneut schlucken, dann zeigt sie in die Richtung, in die sie gehen müssen. „Dort … in dieser Richtung … wohne ich.", gibt sie kleinlaut zu. Nun ist es Pain, der ihr zunickt und Jenny macht den ersten Schritt, vollkommen unsicher was sie hier überhaupt macht und wie sie in dieses Schlamassel geraten ist. Schnell kommt sie zu dem Schluss, dass es mal wieder ihr übertriebener Hang zu Neugier war.

Den ganzen Weg über schweigen die beiden und Jenny hängt ihren Gedanken nach. Sie muss an die ganzen Fanfiktions denken, in denen die Mitglieder der Akatsuki in ihrer Welt landen. Wie die Hauptcharaktere ihren Missmut laut äußern, die ‚Ankömmlinge' herumkommandieren und sich nichts sagen lassen. Und zu allem Übel, machen die Schwerverbrecher auch noch genau das und lassen sich auf der Nase rumtanzen.

Eigentlich ist Jenny auch ein solcher Typ, der immer seine Meinung sagt, doch nachdem was sie innerhalb der kurzen Zeit erlebt hat, überlegt sie sich zwei Mal, ob sie etwas sagt. Innerlich hat sie sich zwar immer gewünscht, dass sie einem dieser Mantelträger in real begegnet, doch sie hat sich niemals träumen lassen, dass es in dieser Hinsicht für sie ausgehen würde. Ehrlich gesagt ist sie sich nicht mal sicher, ob diese hier davor zurückschrecken würden, einen Menschen zu töten. Mittlerweile ist sie sich bei vielem nicht mehr sicher.

Kurze Zeit später erreichen sie die Haustür zu dem Haus, in dem Jenny wohnt. Sie sperrt die Wohnung auf, tritt ein und lässt auch den ungebetenen Gast hinein. Dann schließt sie die Tür und legt den Schlüssel auf den kleinen dunkelbraunen Schrank im Flur. Pain hingegen erkundet schon auf eigene Faust die Wohnung, und das Ganze zu Jennys wohlwollen, denn sie ist auch froh ihn erst ein Mal nicht zu sehen. Dass würde ihr noch in nächster Zeit noch oft genug blühen.

Ein wenig Panik kriecht auch in ihr hoch, als sie daran denkt, was Pain ihr auf dem Spielplatz gesagt hat. Was würde er machen, wenn sie etwas falsch machte? Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, nicht ein Mal ansatzweise, welche ‚Mittel und Wege' das sein sollten. Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn sie sich noch ein Mal ausgiebig, über ihn und die Akatsuki informieren würde. Zwar kennt sie alle wichtigen Daten von den Mitgliedern auswendig, vielleicht hat sie aber auch ein zunächst unwichtig erscheinendes Detail übersehen?!


	3. Reaktionen mit Folgen

Mit ruhigen Schritten geht das Mädchen die Treppe hinauf, den Flur entlang, bis hin zur letzten Tür auf der rechten Seite. Die braune Holztür ist bereits geöffnet, und so erkennt Jenny auch, dass niemand in ihrem Zimmer ist. Innerlich erleichtert ausatmend geht sie hinein und fährt ihren silbernen Laptop, der auf ihrem metallenen Tisch steht, hoch. Sie nimmt auf dem davorstehenden, lehnenlosen Drehstuhl platz und trommelt nervös mit ihren Fingern auf ihren Oberschenkeln.

Nichts ist im Haus zu hören, lässt jeden Außenstehenden vermuten, dass niemand zu hause wäre und doch sind dort Personen zu finden. Selbst Jennifer kann nichts, keine Schritte oder sonstiges auf dem Flur hören, was sie nur noch nervöser macht. Immer wieder huscht ihr Blick vom Bildschirm ihres Laptops zur Tür.

Dann endlich ist ihr tragbarer Computer hochgefahren und sie kann das Internet, den Freund und Helfer, öffnen. Schnell hat sie ihre Informationsseite über Naruto geöffnet, dort sucht sie schon gleich die Links zu den ganzen Akatsuki-Mitgliedern heraus. Zehn Tabs über die Charakter und ein Tab über die allgemeine Geschichte der Organisation sind geöffnet. Mit ernster Miene beginnt sie die ersten Informationen in sich aufzusaugen, wobei sie wiederum bedrückt bemerken muss, dass sie eigentlich schon das Meiste davon weiß.

Wieder mal ist sie zu sehr auf eine Sache konzentriert, als dass sie merken würde, wie Pain an ihrem Zimmer ankommt. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, lehnt er sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtet sie eine Zeit lang bei ihrem Tun.

Nachdenklich kratzt sich die Schwarzhaarige am Kopf, sie hat bei dem ersten Beitrag nichts Neues erfahren. Doch dann merkt sie eine Präsenz und reflexartig wendet sie sich zur Tür, die sie, während der Zeit des Lesens, außer Acht gelassen hat. Erschrocken darüber, dass Pain an der Tür steht, zuckt sie merklich zusammen. Dieser mustert sie jedoch weiter, dann gleitet sein Blick weiter zu dem Laptop auf dem immer noch die diversen Tabs geöffnet sind. Eine Zeit lang verweilt er dort, dann sieht er wieder zu Jenny.

„Was liest du da?", fragt er auch sogleich nach und sieht ihr dabei in die Augen. Nervös gilt ihr Blick kurz den Internetseiten, sie kaut sich auf der Unterlippe herum. „Ich habe etwas für … die Schule nachgesehen!", antwortet sie ihm schnell. Vielleicht etwas zu schnell, augenblicklich bemerkt er, dass sie lügt.

„Letzte Chance.", gibt er ihr nur immer noch genauso ruhig wie vorher zurück. Das macht sie nur noch unsicherer, besonders als er sich von dem Rahmen abdrückt und mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu geht. Seufzend antwortet sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß. „Das sind Informationen über … Akatsuki!"

Nur ein kurzer Blick gilt er Jenny, dann wendet er sich wieder dem Laptop zu. Pain steht direkt neben der Schwarzhaarigen, diese steht ebenfalls schnell auf. Fühlt sie sich so um einiges sicherer, als wenn sie sitzt.

„Zeig mir, was du gelesen hast!", fordert der Leader sie schließlich barsch auf und setzt sich auf den frei gewordenen Platz. Nervös fährt Jenny mit der Maus, die per USB-Anschluss an den Laptop angehangen wurde, wieder zum ersten Tab. Dieser enthält die allgemeinen Informationen über die Organisation.

Gerade als er beginnt die Seite zu lesen, klingelt das Telefon. Damit hat das Mädchen nicht gerechnet, deshalb schreckt sie auch kurz auf. „Das ist das Telefon.", erklärt sie dem Leader, der allerdings dabei nicht aufsieht. Jenny ist sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob es in der Welt von ‚Naruto' Telefone gibt. Sonst könnte die Hokage ja auch einfach die Shinobi anrufen, wenn sie eine Mission zu erteilen hätte. Na ja, soll nicht ihr Problem sein, sie verlässt das Zimmer und geht ein Stück weit den Weg zurück.

Mittig im Flur, steht ein kleiner Schrank, auf dem eine schwarze Telefonanlage steht. Der Bildschirm blinkt auf und zeigt somit an, dass ein Anruf unmittelbar eingeht. Die Nummer ist jedoch unterdrückt, statt den Zahlen steht einfach vier Mal ein ‚X' da. Tief durchatmend hebt sie ab.

„Stein Jennifer?", fragt sie mit relativ ruhiger Stimme. „Konnichi wa Jenny, ich bin's Marlene.", meldet sich eine aufgeregte weibliche Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. „Hy, Marlene. Wie geht's dir?", fragt Jenny, um sich möglichst nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Ganz gut soweit. Aber ich muss dir unbedingt etwas zeigen, ich komme gleich vorbei!", antwortet Marlene nur noch aufgedrehter als zuvor.

Jenny geht, sich selbst beruhigend, den Flur auf und ab. „Marlene, das ist ganz schlecht glaub mir. Vielleicht wann anders?", versucht sie ihrer Freundin klar zu machen, dass sie im Moment nicht im Stande ist, Besuch zu empfangen. Doch diese geht gar nicht darauf ein. „Doch, doch! Es wird dir wirklich gefallen, das musst du mal sehen. Na ja, man kann eigentlich nicht ‚das' sagen."

Sich innerlich die Haare raufend, verbleibt Jenny schließlich am anderen Ende des Flures in der Ecke stehen. Dort lehnt sie sich an die Wand neben sich, den Blick gegen die Wand unmittelbar vor liegt. „Marlene bitte, du kannst jetzt nicht vorbei kommen. Das kommt wirklich ganz schlecht, ich habe im Moment ein kleines Problem." Doch ihre Freundin ist immer noch nicht einsichtig und scheint Jennys Sorge gar nicht wahrzunehmen. „Dann wird dich mein Besuch sicherlich aufheitern. Bis gleich dann, bye!" – „Marlene?", verzweifelt ruft sie den Namen ihrer Freundin in den Hörer, doch nur der bekannte Ton, signalisiert ihr, dass sie bereits aufgelegt hat. „Marlene?"; brüllt sie schon fast hinein, den Tränen nahe.

Was sollte sie nur machen? Marlene handelt mal wieder etwas unüberlegt und ist nun direkt auf dem Weg zu Jenny, um ihr irgendetwas zu zeigen. Der Weg ist nicht sehr weit, sie wohnen nur vier Straßen voneinander entfernt, also müsste sie in wenigen Minuten da sein. Jenny ist sich absolut nicht sicher, wie sie Marlene am besten dazu bringt, auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt zu machen.

Seufzend lässt sie ihren Kopf nach vorne gen Wand fallen. Sie drückt abwesend mit der Hand auf den roten Hörer des Telefons, um nun auch aufzulegen. Danach lässt sie ihre Hand wieder sinken, die Gedanken schwirren noch immer um Marlene und ihr sogenanntes Mitbringsel. Erneut muss sie seufzen.

Doch gerade als sie sich, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig, auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer machen will, spürt sie wieder das dort jemand ist. Und wer konnte das schon sein, wenn niemand aus ihr und Pain im Haus ist?!

Immediat hinter ihr steht ihr ungebetener Gast und hindert sie so, einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen. Seine rechte Hand stützt sich genau an der Wand ab und lässt Jenny auch in diese Richtung keinen Ausweg. Zu seiner Linken ist die Wand, an die sich die Schwarzhaarige kürzlich erst gelehnt hat.

Wieder verfällt Jenny in eine leichte Panik, sie spürt seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken, woraufhin sich die empfindlichen, kleinen Haare unwillkürlich aufstellen und eine Gänsehaut hinterlassen. „Mir scheint es, dass du nicht sehr erfreut über den Besuch bist?!", diagnostiziert er in seiner gewohnt kalten und unnahbaren Stimme. Die Angesprochene zuckt unter dem erneut aufkommenden kalten Schauer, der über ihren Rücken gleitet, zusammen. Sie kann es sich nicht erklären, aber irgendetwas gefällt ihr an seiner Art. Sie mag diese Kälte, die er ausstrahlt, ebenso wie seine gebieterische und mahnende Umgangsform.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfährt ihre Magengegend, als sie seine Worte aufnimmt. Gleichzeitig macht sie seine Nähe auch unglaublich nervös, doch sie antwortet ihm nicht, jedoch hat Pain auch keine Antwort erwartet. Viel mehr hat diese Frage einen rhetorischen Hintergedanken, schließlich wusste er selbst schon die Antwort auf seine, soeben gestellte, Frage.

„Ich könnte dir ein Angebot machen.", setzt er erneut an, weshalb Jenny ihren Kopf leicht nach rechts dreht, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie ihm zuhört. Innerlich muss Pain Grinsen, sie ist so leicht zu durchschauen und so leicht zu beeinflussen. Ihm ist sofort die Reaktion ihres Körpers aufgefallen, nachdem er sie direkt angesprochen hat. Schnell wird dem Leader klar, dass er bei ihr wohl ein leichtes Spiel haben wird, wenn er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wird.

Ruhig fährt er fort, während er seine linke Hand auf ihre Schulter legt, von dort zu ihrem Hals fährt und sich eine schwarze Strähne durch die Finger gleiten lässt. Erschrocken, über sein Tun, zuckt Jenny kaum merklich zusammen. „Ich schlage dir vor, dass ich solange deine Besucher da sind, hier oben bleibe. Ich werde deinem Besuch nichts antun, oder sonst etwas tun. So als Gegenleistung dafür, dass du mich hier wohnen lässt."

Jennifer ist klar, dass keine Gegenleistung dafür wäre, dennoch willigt sie ein, was bleibt ihr auch anderes übrig, wenn sie ihre Freundin nicht ausliefern will. Sie nickt ihm zu, um zu zeigen, dass sie auf sein Angebot eingeht. Erneut muss sich Pain ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er ihr zaghaftes Nicken sieht und ihre Reaktion auf seine Berührung hin, verstärken nur noch seine Vermutung.

In diesem Moment klingelt es an der Tür und Pain lässt von der Schwarzhaarigen ab. „Gut!", sagt er nur noch, während er sich zurück auf den Weg in Jennifers Zimmer macht. Schluckend sieht diese ihm nach, schüttelt jedoch, nachdem er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden ist, den Kopf. Dann macht sie sich, die Gedanken erneut sortierend, auf den Weg zur Haustür. Ein zweites Klingelzeichen holt sie zurück in die Realität holt.

Ein Stimmengewirr lässt Jennifer die Stirn runzeln, schließlich hat sie nur ihre Freundin erwartet oder ist dieses ‚Mitbringsel' etwa eine Person? Etwas verärgert darüber keinen Türspion angebracht zu haben, drückt sie die Klinke hinunter und öffnet die Tür. Augenblicklich ist es still, ihr erster Blick gilt ihrer Freundin, diese lächelt sie an. Doch dann wendet sich der Blick der 16-jähreigen zu der zweiten Person, der Person, die Marlene mitgebracht hat. Mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Ungläubigkeit starrt sie diesen Jungen an, ihr schießt sofort ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Nein, bitte nicht er! So ziemlich jeder andere, aber doch bitte nicht er! Warum?


	4. Der Besuch

Immer noch steht eine breit grinsende Marlene vor der Haustür. Ihre rotbraunen Locken hängen ihr locker über die Schulter und verdecken ein wenig ihr Gesicht, jedoch keines ihrer saphirblauen Augen. Sie trägt eine weiße dreiviertel Hose und ein braunes, luftiges T-Shirt. An ihrem linken Handgelenk ist eine große schwarze Digitaluhr, da sie so ihre Probleme mit den Zeigern hat.

Stetig wippt sie mit ihren schwarzen Sandalen von den Zehenspitzen zum Ballen und verschränkt die Arme auf ihrem Rücken. Dabei grinst sie ihre Freundin immer noch unentwegt an, zu sehr ist sie über ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert. Ihre Begleitung mustert Jenny neugierig, lächelt sie aber ebenfalls freundlich an, dann streckt er ihr freudig die rechte Hand entgegen.

„Ah, du musst Jen-chan sein! Mar-chan ha mir viel von dir erzählt und das du auch so viel über uns weißt." Ein wenig verwirrt über diese Art und Weise nimmt sie nur geistesabwesend die Begrüßung entgegen. Dabei mustert sie ihr Gegenüber genauer. Er trägt, wie auch im Anime seinen üblichen Trainingsanzug und schwarzen Ninja-Sandalen, dazu das typische Stirnband und das übliche freundliche und gleichzeitig freche Grinsen. Doch dann fängt er erneut an zu erzählen.

„Ich stell mich trotzdem mal vor. Also, mein Name ist Uzumaki Naruto, der coolste Ninja in Konoha und der zukünftige Hokage. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, echt jetzt!"

Jetzt kann sich Marlene nicht mehr vor Lachen halten, sie krümmt sich und hält sie nach Luft schnappend am Bauch. „Jenny, du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen. Das ist urkomisch!", lacht sie darauf los, doch der Angesprochenen ist es im Moment nicht nach Lachen.

„Lasst uns doch erst ein Mal reingehen!", meint Marlene, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen erholt hat und schiebt sich an ihrer Freundin vorbei in die kühle Wohnung. Immerhin sind es draußen 28°C und da zieht man sich eine kühle Wohnung doch schon mal vor.

Klare Gedanken fassend atmet Jenny tief durch und folgt den beiden in ihr Wohnzimmer. Dort hat sich ihre Freundin schon auf der zwei-sitzer Couch breit gemacht hat. Naruto setzt sich nach kurzem umsehen daneben, nur Jenny steht noch im Türrahmen.

„Wollt ihr etwas drinken?", fragt sie schließlich und erhält von Naruto auch schon gleich eine Antwort. „Klar, ich hätte gern ein Wasser!" Marlene hält er ihr nur zwei Fingern entgegen und die Schwarzhaarige weiß Bescheid.

Mit drei Gläsern und einer Flasche Wasser kommt sie kurze Zeit später aus anliegender Küche wieder. Jenny setzt sich auf den Sessel gegenüber und schenkt jedem ein. Sie nimmt einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und versucht damit ihre Sorgen zumindest für einen kurzen Moment herunter zu schlucken. Geräuschvoll stellt sie das Glas wieder auf den Marmortisch und sieht ihre Freundin und dann Naruto an.

„Sag mal Naruto, kannst du auch die Schattendoppelgänger erschaffen?", fragt sie geradewegs und lehnt sich in den gemütlichen beigen Sessel zurück, der Angesprochene grinst daraufhin nur an. „Klar!", gerade als er das Fingerzeichen formt, wirft Marlene noch einen Kommentar ein. „Aber nur zwei oder drei Doppelgänger Naruto, sonst ist die Bude voll!", kurz muss sie auflachen, während Naruto einen zweiten Versuch startet.

„Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!", ruft er laut aus und schon stehen drei waschechte Naruto-Doppelgänger in dem Wohnzimmer.

Nun muss Jenny doch lächeln, Naruto hat wirklich eine ganz eigene Art, die Leute in seiner Umgebung aufzumuntern. Kurz darauf verschwinden die Klone wieder in einer weißen Rauchwolke und wieder muss Marlene ihre Freundin angrinsen.

„Mit so etwas hast du nicht gerechnet, oder?", fragt sie sie immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Na ja …", bringt Jenny nur heraus, sie hat zwar nicht mit Naruto gerechnet, aber es ist ja nicht so, dass sie heute nicht schon etwas Ähnliches erlebt hat. Aber wenn sie jetzt sagen würde, dass ein Mitglied der Akatsuki, beziehungsweise sogar der Leader bei ihr im Haus ist, wäre Naruto mit Sicherheit nicht mehr zu stoppen. Das Haus müsste wahrscheinlich auch darunter leiden, denn das würde nicht wirklich freundlich bleiben, aber Jenny ist sich auch nicht sicher, wie weit sie in die Shippuuden-Zeit hineingetaucht sind. Naruto ist schließlich schon ziemlich gewachsen und benimmt sich auch nicht so kindisch, wie im ersten Teil, zumal er den neuen Trainingsanzug und das neue, schwarze Konoha-Stirnband trägt. Außerdem hat sie bei ihrem Treffen mit Akatsuki auch Sasori gesehen und Deidara hatte beide Arme, also müsste es noch ziemlich am Anfang sein. Da müsste sie wohl indirekt nachfragen.

„Wie hast du ihn eigentlich gefunden?", richtet Jenny ihre erste Frage an Marlene. Diese nimmt noch einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und legt sich halbwegs entspannt auf die Couch.

„Also, dass war so: Ich habe heute morgen diese Nachricht über die Personen gehört und wollte welche sehen. So, dann bin ich meine Straße lang gelaufen und? Nichts! Also die nächste Straße, und? Wieder nichts! Mit der Zeit hat mein Kopf sich nur noch nach links und rechts gedreht, sodass ich nicht mehr nach vorne geschaut habe. Und dann hat es ziemlich gekracht. Natürlich bin ich gleich auf dem Boden gelandet und dann hat mir dieser junge Knabe ganz Gentleman-like aufgeholfen. Ja, und da er nicht wusste wohin, hab ich ihn einfach mit zu mir genommen. Meine Mutter fand ihn auch von Anfang an symphatisch und dann hat das also alles gepasst.", schließt sie ihre Rede, die sie mit einigen Gesten untermalt hat, ab. Eine Haarsträhne zwirbelt sie durch ihre Finger und blickt zu ihrer Freundin, während Naruto das ganze mit einem Nicken quittiert.

Jenny richtet ihre nächste Frage an Naruto. „Und du weißt nicht zufällig, wie du hier gelandet bist?", fragt sie vorsichtig, doch dieser kratzt sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Wenn ich das genau wüsste, aber weiß es wirklich nicht, echt jetzt!"

Seufzend nimmt die Schwarzhaarige das zur Kenntnis, woraufhin Marlene nachdenklich die Stirn runzelt. So langsam bemerkt sie die Besorgnis ihrer Freundin und macht sie Gedanken darüber, was sie bedrücken könnte.

„Und was hast du als Letztes getan?", fragt sie weiter und wendet ihren Blick gen Boden. Nachdenklich tippt sich Naruto mit seinem Zeigefinger auf sein Kinn. „Also ich bin vor kurzem erst nach Konoha von der Trainingsreise mit Jiraiya zurückgekehrt. Dann hab ich von Temari gehört, dass Gaara Kazekage geworden ist und dann kam auch schon der Kampf mit Sakura-chan gegen Kakashi-sensei! Aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht, auf ein Mal war ich dann hier und bin mit deiner Freundin zusammen gestoßen.", antwortet er und scheint wirklich über einen Grund nachzudenken, warum er in dieser Welt gelandet ist. „Ich glaube, dass auch noch andere Shinobi und Konoichi hier sind, sowohl von Konoha, als auch aus anderen Dörfern.", fügt er noch hinzu. Oder eben aus keinem Dorf mehr., beendet Jenny den Satz gedanklich.

Eine Zeit lang sitzen die Drei so da, und Jenny scheint auch für einen kurzen Moment vergessen zu haben, dass sie einen Massenmörder unter ihrem Dach zu sitzen hat. Doch die Stimme ihrer Freundin reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Jenny? Irgendetwas stimmt mit dir nicht, du bist doch sonst nicht so ruhig. Kann ich mal mit dir unter vier Augen reden?" Erneut seufzend stimmt diese nickend zu, steht auf und geht in das Esszimmer mit angrenzender Sitzmöglichkeit. Ihre Freundin folgt ihr, an der Türschwelle dreht diese sich noch ein Mal zu Naruto um, der ihr hinterher sieht. „Naruto! Du bleibst hier sitzen, rührst dich nicht vom Fleck und fasst, wenn möglich nichts an. Ok?", ertönt ihre ruhige Stimme und der Angesprochene grinst ihr entgegen. „Klar, Marlene-chan!"

„Also Jenny, was ist los?", fragt sie ihre Freundin leise und diese lehnt sich die Wand neben sich. Von dort kann sie ins Wohnzimmer sehen und sieht somit auch, was Naruto anstellt, doch dieser noch an seinem Platz und nimmt den Raum ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe. „Na ja, du bist nicht die einzige, die heute Morgen die Nachrichten gesehen hat!", beginnt sie mit ihrer Erzählung, während ihre Freundin ihr aufmerksam folgt. Mit einem Nicken macht sie der Schwarzhaarigen deutlich, dass sie ihr zuhört.

„Du kennst mich ja, ich bin extrem neugierig und wollte unbedingt einen solchen Naruto-Cosplayer sehen, aber ich habe lange Zeit keinen gefunden. Irgendwann bin ich dann zu unserem Spielplatz gekommen.", das Mädchen macht eine kurze Pause und muss schlucken. „Da hab ich dann endlich welche getroffen. Wobei ich mir das ganze doch etwas anders vorgestellt habe, aber was habe ich auch erwartet?", wieder macht sie eine Pause. Die Rothaarige hakt nach. „Wen hast du gesehen?"

Die Gedanken ordnend schließt die Angesprochene kurz die Augen, nur um sie ruckartig wieder zu öffnen. Darüber zu reden fällt ihr verständlicherweise nicht gerade leicht. „Ich habe zwei, uns nur zu bekannte Leute, getroffen. Oder sagen wir, zuerst ein Mal beobachtet. Dabei war ich wieder so unvorsichtig, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, dass sie mich bemerkt haben. Tja und wie sollte es anders, bei meinem Glück, sein? Ich wurde angegriffen, wenn auch nicht in dem Ausmaß, wie es hätte sein können." Wieder bildet sich ein großer Kloß im Hals der Grünäugigen. Ihr Blick gleitet wieder in Wohnzimmer, in dem Naruto die Einrichtung interessiert mustert und ab und an etwas trinkt.

„Mir wurde da unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass ich einen von ihnen aufnehmen muss. Immerhin hieß es Eine gegen Zehn, wobei ich sowieso nicht mal gegen einen eine Chance hätte." Wieder legt sie eine Pause ein und erneut bricht Marlene dieses Schweigen.

„Zehn? Sind es die, die ich meine die es sind? … Jenny, wer ist noch hier?", fragt sie mit etwas nervöser und mitleidiger Stimme.

Doch ehe Jenny auch nur im Stande ist, eine Antwort zu geben, ertönt eine dunkle, gefrierend kalte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit der Sitzecke. Graue Augen starren Jenny und ihre Freundin eindringlich an. „Ich bin bei ihr untergekommen!", antwortet er in einem gewohnt ruhigen, aber befehlerischen Ton. Augenblicklich wird es Jenny heiß und kalt zugleich, langsam dreht sie sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und drückt sie gleichzeitig an die Wand. Ihre Freundin hingegen starrt Pain erschrocken und fassungslos an. Sie ist schon immer ein großer Fan der Akatsuki gewesen, genauso wie Jenny, die ja nur durch Marlenes zutun zu dem Manga gekommen ist. Aber sie hat nicht im Entferntesten daran gedacht, dass sich der Leader bei ihrer Freundin befinden würde. Vor allem weiß sie auch, dass Jenny ein absolut großer Fan von diesem ist und voll und ganz seine Ansichten, was Krieg und Frieden betrifft teilt. Ebenso hat sie sich sein Motto angeeignet.

Pain erhebt sich von dem Stuhl und geht auf die beiden zu, bis er nur noch circa zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt ist. Jedoch kann Naruto ihn so nicht sehen, der scheint auch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein. Innerlich betet Jenny darum, dass Pain zumindest an seinen Worten festhält, dass er ihrem Besuch nichts antun würde. Aber kann man einem Nuke-Nin trauen? Andererseits ist er auch kein gewöhnlicher Abtrünniger, er ist ein Gott, so sagt er und kämpft aus anderen Gründen. Aber reicht das, um ihm zu trauen? Jenny starrt ihn mit einer Mischung aus Bitten und Angst an.


	5. Versprechen

Jenny sieht Pain weiterhin bittend an, doch dieser wendet seinen Blick zu ihrer Freundin. Neugierig mustert er diese von oben bis unten, diese muss darauf schlucken und bewegt sich keinen Millimeter. Jetzt ist klar, warum Jenny die ganze Zeit so zurückhaltend war. Um ehrlich zu sein, will Marlene gar nicht wissen, was dieser Kerl oder die anderen Mitglieder von Akatsuki ihrer Freundin schon angetan haben. Sie müssen sie ziemlich untergebuttert haben, denn normalerweise lässt sie sich von niemandem etwas sagen.

Pains Blick gleitet weiter zur Tür. Jenny meint für einen kurzen Moment ein minimales Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben und ihr ist auch klar, dass es wegen Naruto sein muss. Ein Jinchuuriki, der dieser Organisation auf jeden Fall noch fehlt. Auch sie sieht zu dem Chaosninja, wie er auch oft genannt wird. Zwar kann sie Naruto im Manga, und im Anime nicht mehr so wirklich leiden, da er so unbezwingbar wirkt, dass selbst der Leader sich für die Konoha-Shinobi opfert. Zähneknirschend beobachtet sie diese Spektakel weiter, doch zu ihrem Glück wendet Pain seinen Blick wieder ab.

„Das wäre eine äußerst reizvolle Gelegenheit.", meint dieser noch leise murmelnd und beobachtet Jennys Reaktion aus den Augenwinkeln. Die Schwarzhaarige reißt die Augen erschrocken auf und reibt sie schweißnassen Hände. „Pain-sama bitte!", flüstert sie schon beinahe um ihn auf sein Versprechen aufmerksam zu machen. Erneut muss der Leader innerlich grinsen, diese ergreift wieder das Wort, dieses Mal ist es jedoch an ihre Freundin gerichtet.

„Ich glaube ihr solltet gehen!", dabei sieht sie den Orangehaarigen weiterhin an. Marlene sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her, und antwortet ihrer Freundin leise. „Kommst du klar?" Normalerweise hätte Jenny jetzt laut angefangen zu lachen, was hat sich Marlene dabei gedacht? Natürlich kommt sie damit klar, beziehungsweise es bleibt ihr nichts anderes übrig und sie ihre Freundin in Sicherheit wiegen. Selbst wenn sie bleiben würde, könnte sie Jenny auch nicht helfen, sie wären beide machtlos dieser einen Person ausgeliefert. Zudem bestände die Möglichkeit, dass auch Naruto davon erfahren würde, dass sich Pain im Haus befindet. Jedoch möchte Jenny auch einen Kampf verhindern, zumal dieser in ihrem Haus stattfinden würde, und zum Zweiten, da Naruto sowieso verlieren würde. Schließlich ist er gerade erst von seiner Trainingsreise zurück gekommen.

Entschlossen nickt sie dieser zu, Marlene geht vorsichtig hinter Jenny vorbei. Pain behält sie währenddessen stets im Auge, doch der scheint sich dafür kaum zu interessieren. Die Schwarzhaarige ist froh, dass ihre Freundin mal auf sie hört und das Weite sucht. Innerlich erleichtert ausatmend entspannt sie sich etwas, während sie den Blick von Pain abwendet und ins Nichts starrt.

Marlene ist unterdessen wieder bei Naruto angekommen und versucht diesem unauffällig klar zu machen, dass sie jetzt gehen müssten. „Naruto-kun, wir müssen jetzt gehen. Jenny hat noch etwas Wichtiges zu tun, komm bitte." Doch dieser verschränkt trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir sind gerade erst angekommen, und wenn wir gehen, dann will ich mich auch noch von Jen-chan verabschieden!", dabei schließt er die Augen, um sein Missfallen deutlicher zu machen. Hilfesuchend blickt Marlene in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers, aus dem sie gerade gekommen ist.

Pain formt in einer immensen Geschwindigkeit einige seltsame Fingerzeichen und schon verschwindet er aus dem Raum, Jenny blickt verwirrt an die Stelle, an dem dieser gerade noch gestanden hat. Stirnrunzelnd sieht sie zu ihrer Freundin und entschließt sich, sich von Naruto zu verabschieden. Jetzt, da Pain nicht in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe ist.

„Ah, Naruto. Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte mich noch von dir verabschieden und es tut mir Leid, dass ihr nicht so lange bleiben könnt. Vielleicht ein ander Mal!" Beim letzten Satz wirft sie einen kurzen Blick zu Marlene, die darauf nur unsicher lächeln kann. Freudig verabschiedet sich nun auch Naruto von Jennifer. „Ist schon ok. Aber ich spüre irgendein starkes Chakra, sag mal ist hier noch jemand?", fragt er und hält seinen Kopf leicht schief. Ertappt beißt sich Jenny auf der Unterlippe herum und muss nun von der Rothaarigen gerettet werden.

„Hey, Naruto ich glaube da draußen ist gerade Sasuke gewesen. Komm beeil dich, vielleicht kommt er wieder mit nach Konoha, wenn ihr zurückgeht.", ruft sie schon beinahe euphorisch und die Schwarzhaarige ist erstaunt, wie gut ihre Freundin schauspielern kann.

Neugierig blickt der Konoha-Nin zu Marlene. „Echt jetzt? Los mach schon, Mar-chan! Ciao, Jen-chan bis dann mal!" Und schon packt er die Rothaarige am Arm und zerrt sie in einem hektischen Lauf aus der Wohnung, dabei vergisst er sogar die Tür zu schließen. Seufzend schließt Jenny die Augen und kehrt für wenige Sekunden in sich. Das ist gerade noch mal gut gegangen! Danke Marlene., dankt sie gedanklich ihrer langjährigen Freundin.

Dann öffnet sie wieder die Augen und geht zur Tür, um diese zu schließen. Geräuschvoll fällt diese ins Schloss und nun bemerkt die Schwarzhaarige, dass sie schon wieder mit dem Massenmörder allein im Haus ist. Das beruhigt sie nicht ein Mal ansatzweise, im Gegenteil, sie kann nur hoffen, dass er bald wieder gehen würde. Aber wollte sie das überhaupt? So suspekt das auch klingt, aber es gefällt ihr, dass er hier ist, doch es tut sich ein weiteres Problem auf. Was ist, wenn ihre Schwester und ihre Mutter wieder auftauchen? Ihre Schwester ist sowieso schon misstrauisch, aber ihre Mutter ist auch nicht gerade jemand, die bereitwillig, ihr Fremde Leute im Haus übernachten lässt. Und dann auch noch auf eine ungewisse Zeit lang.

Den Gedanken vorerst abschüttelnd geht sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um die Gläser in die Küche zu bringen. Schnell ist auch diese Arbeit getan und Jenny ist ernsthaft am Überlegen, was sie als nächstes tun könnte. Schließlich macht sie sich doch Gedanken darüber, wie sie das Ganze ihrer Schwester und ihrer Mutter beibringen kann. Wahrscheinlich wird sie die klassische Methode mit dem Mitschüler wählen, er ist dann halt aus einer anderen Klasse. Das lässt sie sich spontan genau einfallen, aber Jenny kann nur hoffen, dass Pain auch das Ganze mitspielen wird. Ansonsten könnte ihre Mutter misstrauisch werden und das wäre ganz schlecht, denn der Leader würde darauf bestehen, dass er bleiben kann und das würde wiederum meiner Mutter nicht passen. Verständlich. Jedenfalls würde es definitiv eskalieren, also bleibt der Schwarzhaarigen nur noch das Hoffen.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten entschließt sie sich nach Pain zu sehen, auch wenn ihr das nicht gerade gefällt. Schließlich stapft sie wieder die braune Holztreppe hinauf, bis hin zum letzten Zimmer. Dort angekommen wirft sie einen kurzen Blick hinein und erkennt, dass der Orangehaarige bereits alles durchgelesen haben muss. Ein kritischer Punkt, so findet Jenny, denn nun weiß er, was sie weiß. Ob ihr dieses Wissen zum Verhängnis wird?

Unschlüssig und gedanklich schon wieder abgedriftet steht sie im Türrahmen. Pain lehnt an der Wand und sieht nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, dennoch hat er genau gemerkt, wie Jenny wieder das Zimmer betreten hat. Bei einer Sache ist er sich sicher, Jenny würde ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Bereits jetzt sucht sie ihn schon freiwillig auf, wenn er ehrlich ist, hat er es sich doch um einiges schwieriger vorgestellt. Aber es soll nicht zu seinem Nachtteil sein, im Gegenteil.

„Du weißt viel.", schlussfolgert er, dabei sieht er weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Jenny sieht nun wieder nervös zu ihm herüber. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? „Dann kennst du auch meine wahren Absichten.", fährt er mit seinen Erläuterungen fort. Die Schwarzhaarige muss daraufhin kurz schlucken und wendet den Blick ab, auch wenn er sie nicht ein Mal ansieht.

Kurzes Schweigen herrscht in dem Raum, während der Laptop in den Stand-By-Modus wechselt und viele rot-weiß-gestreifte Rohre schlängeln sich über den schwarzen Bildschirm, hinterlassen ein einziges Chaos. Ein Ebenbild zu Jennys derzeitiger Situation. Doch dieses Schweigen wird von Pain unterbrochen. „Wer lebt noch hier?", nun sieht er zu Jenny hinüber, die sich unbeabsichtigt in das Holz des Rahmens krallt.

„Meine Schwester und meine Mutter.", antwortet sie leise und kaum hörbar. Erneut spürt die Schwarzhaarige wie sie am Kragen gepackt wird und kraftvoll gegen die Flurwand gestoßen wird. „Du sollst antworten, sodass ich dich auch verstehen kann. Haben wir uns verstanden?", befiehlt er in einem energischen Ton. Jenny zuckt zusammen und versucht sich aus dem Griff zu lösen, doch vergebens. „J-ja!", stottert sie hervor, woraufhin sie zumindest wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürt. Dennoch spürt sie weiterhin den starken Griff des Leaders, der auch nicht vorhat so schnell loszulassen.

„Wer wohnt noch hier?", wiederholt er erneut und nun wesentlich bedrohlicher als zuvor. Jenny ist die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben, sie könnte sich innerlich selbst ohrfeigen für ihr handeln. „Meine Mutter und meine Schwester.", gibt sie ihm nun etwas deutlicher und vor allem lauter zur Antwort. Sie hofft inständig, dass er mit dieser Aussage zufrieden ist. Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln stiehlt sich auf Pains Gesicht und er kommt Jenny näher.

Wieder mal klopft ihr Herz heftig und schlägt hemmungslos gegen ihren Brustkorb, der sich schon durch ihre Atmung unregelmäßig hebt und senkt. Pain nähert sich ihr weiter, bis sein Kopf direkt neben ihrem ist, dort flüstert er ihr ins Ohr. „Braves Mädchen!" Sein Tonfall hat nichts mehr von dem Bedrohlichen, dass es vorher hatte, viel mehr scheint er triumphierend und süffisant.

Ein Stück weicht er wieder zurück, dennoch kann sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Die Röte steigt ihr unmittelbar ins Gesicht und sie kann sich nicht mehr rühren, stocksteif steht sie da. Pain legt seine rechte Hand auf ihre Wange und verweilt dort eine ganze Zeit lang, während er sie durchdringlich ansieht. Schnell weicht die 16-jährige diesem Blick aus, in ihr macht sich wieder dieses unbekannte und doch so angenehme Gefühl breit. Wie sollte sie das deuten? Was war das? Und vor allem, wie konnte es angenehm sein, wenn er ihr doch so oft droht und sie herumkommandiert? Einst ist klar, Jenny wird darauf wohl nicht sehr schnell eine Antwort finden.

Pain lässt wieder von ihr ab, unterdessen macht er sich schon innerlich eine Notiz, über Jennys Verhalten. Er analysiert sie genaustens, damit sein Plan auch in Erfüllung gehen kann und da ist Pain sich sicher. Er wird in Erfüllung gehen!

Noch immer steht Jenny an der Wand, so wie Pain sie hat stehen lassen. Er dreht sich um und macht sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, dort öffnet er das Fenster und macht es sich auf der Fensterbank gemütlich. Dass es im oberen Stockwerk liegt, scheint in nicht zu stören, ebenso wenig die erschrockenen Blicke der Leute, die auf dem Gehweg darunter vorübergehen. Nur langsam kommt Jenny wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie ist sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie wieder einen Fehler begangen hat und es dieses Mal noch glimpflich ausgegangen ist, doch wie wird es nächstes Mal sein? Und was bezweckt Pain mit seinem Tun?


	6. Schwester

Eine ganze Zeit lang ist es still im Haus. Pain sitzt noch immer auf dem Fensterbrett und starrt scheinbar ins Nichts. Den Gedanken freien Lauf lassend und sich nicht weiter um Jenny kümmernd.

Diese ist jedoch nicht ganz so relaxt. Allein um sich wieder komplett zu fassen, vergehen einige Minuten, bis sie schließlich ein paar leise Schritte ins Zimmer wagt. Dort lässt sie sich geräuschlos auf ihrem Bett nieder und sieht, völlig in Gedanken versunken, zu Boden.

Einige Stunden gehen so ins Land, in denen sich weder die eine noch die andere Seite in irgendeiner Weise rührt. Jenny hat auch vollkommen vergessen, darüber nachzudenken, wie sie die Sache ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester erklären soll. Da muss sie wohl wieder auf ihre spontane Kreativität hoffen, denn genau in diesem Moment hört man das Klicken im Schloss und eine geräuschvoll aufgeschlagene Haustür.

„Jenny? Ich bin zu Hause!", ertönt die leicht erschöpfte Stimme ihrer Schwester. Erschrocken zuckt die Angesprochene zusammen, als sie die Stimme ihrer Schwester vernimmt. Verunsichert gleitet ihr Blick durch das Zimmer, ehe sie auch bemerkt, wie Pain sie eingehend mustert. Eindeutig möchte er wissen, wer denn nun nach hause gekommen ist und Jennifer gibt ihm auch prompt die Antwort, bevor er noch ein Mal so reagiert. Ihre Worte verlassen ihre Lippen schon beinahe geflüstert, aus Angst, dass ihre Schwester sie hören könnte.

„Das ist meine Schwester. Sie heißt Carolin und ist nur am Wochenende hier." Nickend macht Pain Jenny bemerkbar, dass er verstanden hat. Dann würde nun das Schauspiel beginnen. Er müsste sich ein wenig verstellen, wenn alles glatt laufen müsste, aber darin sieht er keinerlei Probleme. Vor allem, da die Schwarzhaarige ebenfalls ihre Rolle gut spielt, und das ohne es ihr aufzuzwingen.

Mit schnellen Schritten verlässt Jenny das Zimmer, auf dem Weg zur Treppe, um ihre Schwester zu begrüßen. „Hi Caro! Endlich Wochenende, was?", fragt Jenny mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Angesprochene steht am Fuß der Treppe, die Hände die Hüfte gestemmt sieht sie die Jüngere vorwurfsvoll an. Ihre Figur ist ebenfalls sehr sportlich, was größtenteils auch daran liegt, dass sie mehrmals die Woche, abends ins Fitness-Studio geht. Soweit es ihr Studium nun mal zulässt. Als Schuhe dienen ihr einfache schwarze Turnschuhe mit zwei dicken schwarzen Streifen und schwarz-weißen Schnüren. Darüber trägt sie eine hellblaue, an den Oberschenkeln leicht ausgewaschene, Jeans mit einem breiten braunen, westernartigen, Gürtel. Die Schnalle ist groß, rund und silbern und sticht dadurch ein wenig hervor. Als Oberteil dient ihr ein luftiges weinrotes Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt. Die Ärmel gehen ihr bis zu den Ellenbogen, ein weißer Adler mit einem schwarzen Schriftzug dienen als Muster. Zwei kleine Silberohrringe funkeln unter ihrer leicht lockigen dunkelbraunen Haarmähne hervor. Diese hat sie mit einigen blonden Strähnen ein wenig aufgehellt. Die Augen sind in der gleichen smaragdgrünen Farbe, wie die ihrer Schwester und untermalen ihre leicht freche Art. Von der Größe her könnte man meinen, dass sie deutlich jünger wäre als Jenny, diese überragt sie um circa einen halben Kopf.

„Lässt Madame sich auch mal blicken.", fährt sie Jenny auch gleich gespielt beleidigt an. Diese lächelt gekünstelt weiter. „Tja, du kennst mich ja." Im Hinterkopf überlegt sich die Größeren bereits, wie sie ihre Schwester am Besten darauf vorbereiten könnte, dass Pain da ist. Ohne dass sie gleich denkt, dass Jenny in ihn verliebt wäre. Das passiert häufig und das könnte äußerst peinlich werden.

„Ach, ich habe noch Besuch oben. Aus der Schule, ist jemand aus der Parallel-Klasse, der mir ein wenig helfen kann.", erfindet sie kurzerhand eine Notlüge, auf die Caro glücklicherweise anzuspringen scheint. Immerhin konnte Jenny schlecht sagen, dass diverse Leute aus ihrem Manga lebendig wurden und jetzt einer von Ihnen unter ihrem Dach säße. Der nebenbei noch einige Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat und sechs verschiedene Körper besitzt. Das wäre vermutlich sehr schlecht gekommen.

Auf dem Gesicht von Caro bildet sich ein überlegenes Grinsen ab und Jenny ist klar, was jetzt kommen muss. „Aha, ist das dein neuer Lover?" Innerlich seufzend schließt die Schwarzhaarige kurz die Augen. Immer das Gleiche. „Nein.", antwortet sie nur knapp, wohlwissend, dass ihre Schwester es nicht bei der einen Frage belassen würde. „Dann ist es aber der, von dem du mir neulich erzählt hast. Der, von der Klassenfahrt?"

Jennys Gehirn arbeitet auf Hochtouren. Über wen hat sie mit Caro gesprochen? Hat sie einen Namen genannt? Doch dann macht es ‚Klick'. Es war ein gewöhnlicher Klassenkamerad, sogar aus ihrer eigenen Klasse, aber die Parallel-Klasse war ebenfalls dabei. Das könnte sie sich jetzt so zurechtbiegen, wie sie es brauchte. Wenn sie keinen Namen genannt hatte und auch nicht sagte, um wen es sich handelt, dann könnte sie Pain einfach als besagten Schüler ausgeben, der dann eben in die andere Klasse ging. Das war es! Der Plan war sicher, jetzt muss sie sich nur noch die Feinheiten aus den Fingern saugen.

„Ja, genau das ist er.", antwortet sie nur knapp, denn gerade hat sie den Schlüssel gefunden, wie sie Probleme lösen konnte. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Jenny weiß, das Pain nicht viel reden würde und auch, dass er erst ein Mal wohnen bleiben muss. Also warum nicht beides miteinander verknüpfen? Perfekt!

„Uh~", ertönt das aufziehende Geräusch von Caro, woraufhin Jenny nur die Augen rollen kann. „Also stehst du doch auf ihn? Ich wusste es.", beantwortet sie sich soeben selbst die Frage, ohne der Schwarzhaarigen auch nur die Chance dazu zu geben, ihr zu antworten. „Ich sollte vielleicht wieder hoch gehen.", beendet Jenny das Gespräch vorerst. Es würde sowieso zu keinem vernünftigen Ende führen.

Gerade als Jenny wieder im Flur verschwinden will, hört sie ihre Schwester rufen. „Und wann lerne ich ihn kennen?", ruft sie ihr empört nach. Seufzend bleibt die Schwarzhaarige stehen und dreht sich leicht in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. „Später!", gibt sie ihr nur zur Antwort, ehe sie sich weiter auf den Weg in Richtung ihres Zimmers macht.

Dort angekommen bemerkt sie, dass Pain sich mittlerweile vom Fenster wegbegeben und dieses geschlossen hat. Wartend sitzt er auf Jennys Schreibtischstuhl und blickt schließlich auf, als er sie durch die Tür kommen sieht. Sofort steht er auf, bleibt jedoch an seinem Platz stehen.

Jennys Hände beginnen wieder unwillkürlich zu schwitzen und nervös reibt sie sich die Handflächen an ihrer Hose trocken. Als sie vollends im Raum steht, schließt sie hinter sich die Tür, um sich dann unter einem lauten Seufzer auf ihr Bett fallen zu lassen.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?", durchbricht die monotone Stimme des Leaders das Schweigen, weshalb die Schwarzhaarige sich leicht aufsetzt, dennoch etwas zurückgelehnt und sich mit den Händen hinter sich auf dem Bett abstützend. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du ein Schüler aus der Parallel-Klasse wärst. Das hat sie mir auch geglaubt soweit, meine Mutter kommt auch bald nach hause. Mit ihr muss ich dann klären, dass du auch bleibst."

Pain zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, was sollte eigentlich heißen ‚Das er auch bleibe'! Er würde bleiben, so viel steht schließlich schon fest und daran kann auch Jennys Mutter nichts mehr ändern. Nervös kaut sich das Mädchen auf der Unterlippe herum, da hat sie sich wohl etwas unverständlich ausgedrückt. Jetzt muss sie schnell handeln.

„Also ich meine, ich werde ihr Bescheid geben, dass du bleibst. Wenn ich ihr das soweit ich mir das zu Recht biege, gesagt habe, dann wird sie sowieso nichts dagegen haben.", antwortet sie auch unverzüglich und atmet erleichtert aus, als sich die Gesichtszüge des Orangehaarigen merklich entspannen.

Carolin ist mittlerweile in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, es liegt im Erdgeschoss. Ihr Zimmer ist noch immer so eingerichtet, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Sie hat ihrer Mutter auch gesagt, dass sie es ruhig auch für andere Sachen nutzen könne, doch diese lehnte das strickt ab. Sie nennt es ‚eine kleine Erinnerung'. Erschöpft wirft sie ihre dunkelbraune Umhängetasche in die nächstbeste Ecke und schlurft zu ihrem großen, mit himmelblauem Lacken bezogenem, Bett. Müde lässt sie sich darauf nieder und streift ihre Schuhe ohne große Mühe ab. Schnell schlüpft sie in ihre schwarzen, sandalenähnlichen Hausschuhe und lässt sich seufzend zurück in die Kissen fallen.

In Gedanken ist noch beim heutigen Tag. Immer wieder ist es stressig, von der um einige Kilometer entfernten Universität zu ihrem Elternhaus zu fahren. Und das auch noch mit Bus und Bahn, auf die man sich ja sowieso genauso verlassen konnte, wie auf Wettervorhersagen. Nämlich gar nicht. Doch dann muss sie wieder schmunzeln, als ihre Gedanken zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester Jenny abdriften. Da hat sie doch tatsächlich Besuch von diesem Kerl bekommen. Insgeheim ist Caro schon gespannt, wie dieser mysteriöse Junge aus der Parallel-Klasse so ist. Eine Zeit lang hängt sie noch ihren Gedanken nach.

Jenny wendet ihren Blick wieder von Pain ab und starrt geistesabwesend zur Decke, immer noch auf den Handflächen abgestützt. Erneut ist sie so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie schon wieder nichts in ihrer Umgebung bemerkt. Ebenso bleibt es ihr völlig unbeachtet, wie Pain sie weiterhin eingehend mustert, sein Blick über ihren Körper streift und er schließlich auf sie zu geht.

Erst als der Orangehaarige absichtlich mit seinem Fuß gegen ihren stößt, gelangt Jenny wieder in die Realität. Und auch erst dann bemerkt sie, in welcher Situation sie sich gerade befindet.

Mit undefinierbarem Blick sieht er auf sie hinab, während sie diesem Blick mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Ungewissheit entgegen sieht. Gerade als Jenny ihre Beine hoch aufs Bett ziehen will, um ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und den Leader zu bringen, drückt er mit leichter und dennoch bestimmender Gewalt ihren Oberschenkel wieder nach unten. So kann sie sich nicht mehr rühren, zumindest ihre Beine nicht, aber was konnte sie so auch schon groß ausrichten?

Die Angst macht sich weiter in ihr breit und genau das spiegelt sich auch in ihrem Blick wieder. Jenny hat keine Ahnung, was Pain bezwecken will, doch so ganz geheuer ist ihr die Sache ja nicht und dennoch gefällt ihr dieses Gefühl und sein Verhalten.

Die Hand weiterhin ruhig auf Jennys Oberschenkel ruhend sieht er dem Mädchen genau in die Augen. Er genießt ihre aufkommende Angst und saugt dieses unterwürfige Gefühl förmlich auf. Erneut bestätigt sich seine Theorie und gleich wird sich zeigen, ob er damit Recht behält. Doch warum sollte er falsch liegen?

Jennys Arme fangen leicht an zu zittern, am liebsten würde sie sich jetzt aufrichten und erst ein Mal ein wenig Ruhe tanken. Doch dazu würde sie erst ein Mal nicht kommen, denn immer noch gibt es keine Ausweichmöglichkeit. Dann bemerkt sie auch noch, wie Pain ihr immer näher kommt. Sich Stück um Stück weiter nach vorne beugt.

„Pain-sama.", entweicht es nur flüchtig ihren Lippen, doch der Angesprochene reagiert gar nicht darauf, lässt sich in seinem Tun nicht unterbrechen. Der Leader nimmt seine rechte Hand von ihrem Bein und drückt Jenny aus ihrer instabilen Position zurück aufs Bett. Diese kann sich sowieso kaum dagegen wehren. Zunächst ein Mal, da sie keinerlei Kraft mehr in den Armen verspürt hat und zum Anderen, da sie einfach unter einer Schockstarre steht und somit unfähig ist, sich zu bewegen oder zu wehren.

Langsam realisiert sie, was da passiert. Sie liegt auf dem Bett, kann sich nicht wirklich bewegen und hat auch keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten, über steht Pain und sie trennen nicht ein Mal mehr zehn Zentimeter, sodass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spürt. Die Röte steigt immer weiter und sie ist sich immer noch nicht sicher, was Pain vorhat. Hofft jedoch nicht gerade das Schlimmste, aber wäre es schlimm?


	7. Chaos und andere Sorgen

Pain ist Jenny nun so nahe, wie sie es sich eigentlich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Doch irgendwie bereitet ihr diese Nähe auch etwas Angst. Nervös starrt sie in diese unergründlichen Augen des Älteren. Doch ihr verängstigter Blick weicht einem Schockierten, als sie spürt, wie er plötzlich ihre Hände, mit seiner rechten Hand, über ihrem Kopf festpinnt.

Ergeben und mit steigender Angst schließt sie leicht zitternd ihre Lider, nur um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Ihr Atem geht unregelmäßig, während ihr Herz hemmungslos gegen ihre Brust schlägt. Einige Sekunden vergehen, in denen Jenny ihre Augen fest verschlossen hält, ohne die geringste Ahnung was er vorhat. Oder ob er gar wieder von ihr einfach ablassen würde.

Jedoch geschieht kurze Zeit später etwas, von dem sie sich nie zu träumen gewagt hätte. Die Schwarzhaarige spürt die forschen und energischen Lippen Pains auf den ihren, jedoch zwingt sie sich die Augen weiterhin geschlossen zu halten. Stattdessen genießt sie einfach dieses angenehme Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend, das sich langsam in ihrem Körper breit macht. Zögernd erwidert sie diesen Kuss und versucht sich dabei leicht aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien.

Innerlich muss Pain anfangen zu Grinsen, als er bemerkt wie sie den Kuss erwidert. Sollte sie wirklich so naiv sein? Lächerlich! Ebenso abstrakt ihre kläglichen Versuche sich zu befreien, doch er bleibt unnachgiebig.

Wenig später löst er den Kuss wartet geduldig Jennys Reaktion ab. Diese kommt auch prompt. Leicht streckt sie sich ein wenig nach oben, um ihr Verlangen nach ihm, das sich mehr und mehr aufbaut, zu stillen. Weit kommt sie jedoch nicht, wird sie sogleich von dem Orangehaarigen zurück ins Bett gedrückt. Schließlich weiß Pain genau, was Jenny vorhat. Er würde sich deshalb aber noch lange nicht auf das Niveau herab begeben und sich küssen lassen. Dennoch ist er gewillt ihrem Wunsch ausnahmsweise nachzugehen. Erneut beugt er sich zu ihr hinunter und versiegelt seine Lippen mit den Ihren.

Während Jenny nur zu gerne auf den Kuss eingeht, beginnt Pains linke Hand auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Langsam fährt er von ihrem Schlüsselbein hinab und streift mit nahezu ungewohnter Zärtlichkeit, ihre Seiten entlang. Sofort bildet sich eine Gänsehaut auf dem Körper der Schwarzhaarigen und sie zuckt immer wieder unwillkürlich unter den Berührungen zusammen. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchstreift sie.

Pain grinst daraufhin in den Kuss hinein, wie sehr er doch diese Art des Mädchens mag. Sie unter jeder seiner Bewegung nahezu ängstlich und gewillt gleichzeitig zusammenzuckt. Sich ihm praktisch voll und ganz hingibt.

Noch kurze Zeit ruht seine Hand auf Jennys Bauch, der sich nun mehr als unregelmäßig hebt und senkt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung gleitet seine Hand unter ihr Shirt. Erneut zuckt die Schwarzhaarige stark zusammen und augenblicklich entweicht ihr unbewusst ein Keuchen, das jedoch in dem Kuss untergeht. Doch Pain bekommt es genau mit. So nah ist ihr bisher noch niemand gekommen, schließlich hatte Jenny noch nie einen Freund.

Dieses Geräusch, das so ungewollt aus Jennys Kehle dringt, ist wieder etwas, das Pain nur zu gerne hört. Eines ist ihm bereits klar, mit diesem Mädchen wird er noch viel Spaß haben. Um mehr von diesen unterwürfigen Geräuschen zu hören, beginnt er kleine Kreise auf ihrer Haut zu ziehen. Und, wie sollte es anders sein, entweichen erneut solche Laute ihrer Kehle. Leicht zitternd liegt Jenny dort und genießt das, was Pain mit ihr macht, wobei sie es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben kann. Nie hat sie jemanden so schnell an sich heran gelassen, da sie Angst davor hat, betrogen zu werden. Und bei dem Orangehaarigen macht sie nicht ein Mal große Anstalten sich zu wehren. Liegt es daran, dass er sie praktisch vollkommen unter Kontrolle hat, oder daran dass sie ihm ja schon vorher praktisch verfallen war?

Doch so schön dieses Gefühl auch für sie ist, es endet abrupt, als Pain von ihr augenblicklich ablässt und sich ein Stück weit von ihr entfernt. Augenscheinlich sieht er aus dem Fenster in die Ferne, doch eigentlich beobachtet er weiterhin das junge Mädchen auf dem Bett, das immer noch genauso dort liegt, wie er sie an jenem Ort zurückgelassen hat.

Jenny kann es nicht fassen, zu schnell hat er von ihr abgelassen, als das sie in irgendeiner Weise reagieren könnte. Geistesabwesend öffnet sie die Augen und starrt an die Decke, innerlich herrscht das reinste Chaos. Sie versucht erst ein Mal ihre Gedanken zu sortieren und das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.

Währenddessen ist auch Jennys Mutter von ihrer Arbeit zurück und betritt seufzend den Hausflur, die Tür schließt sie möglichst leise. Sogleich stürmt schon Caroline auf sie zu und umarmt sie zur Begrüßung. „Hi Mama.", ruft sie freudig. „Hallo Caro. Na, wie war die Fahrt?", fragt sie ihre Tochter, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen. „Ganz ok.", antwortet die Angesprochene schulterzuckend darauf.

Mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln sieht die Ältere zu ihrer Tochter. Dunkelbraune Locken fallen ihr bis über die Schultern und umrahmen ihr zierliches Gesicht. Ein paar kleine Falten sind schon auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, dennoch sieht sie nicht gerade alt aus. Ihre stahlblauen Augen fallen einem sofort ins Auge, sie haben einen sehr freundlichen Ausdruck. Die Mutter von Caro und Jenny kleidet sich eher schlicht, eine hellblaue, lange Jeans, darunter ein paar schwarze, offene Sandalen und eine weiße kurzärmlige Bluse runden ihr Aussehen ab. An ihrem Handgelenk ist eine silberne Uhr mit Ziffern und am Finger ein silberner Ring zu finden. Dieser ist sehr wertvoll, und das nicht nur geldmäßig, denn sie hat ihn vor einem Jahr von ihren beiden Töchtern zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen.

Ein breites Grinsen zeichnet sich auf Carolines Gesicht ab und auf den fragenden Ausdruck ihrer Mutter hin, antwortet sie. „Jenny hat Besuch!" Ihre Mutter legt den Kopf leicht schief. Ihre jüngste Tochter bekommt nicht oft Besuch, und wenn dann ist es meistens Marlene, aber darum würde Caro keinen Aufstand machen. Da muss schon etwas anderes dahinter stecken und wie sie ihre Älteste kennt wird sie es auch gleich sagen.

„Es ist der Junge aus der Parallel-Klasse, von dem hat sie doch erzählt. Er hilft ihr irgendwie ein bisschen wegen der Schule. Angeblich! Aber ich glaube da ist mehr im Busch.", immer noch ist das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Anscheinend hat sie nun auch ihre Mutter damit angesteckt, denn auch auf deren Gesicht sind leichte Züge dessen zu sehen. „Hast du ihn schon kennen gelernt?", fragt die Mutter auch gleich, doch Caro verneint nur mit einem Kopf schütteln. Daraufhin fährt sie fort. „Wir esse sowieso gleich. Dann muss sie ihn uns vorstellen, aber vielleicht kommt sie auch so schon hinunter.", noch immer ist ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu erkennen.

Kurz darauf ruft sie auch schon nach ihrer jüngsten Tochter, doch sie erhält keine Antwort, keinen Laut. Nichts. Schulterzuckend beginnt sie die Treppen, mit den Worten „Dann muss ich eben nachsehen!", hinauf zu steigen. Caro begibt sich unterdessen in die Küche, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

Im oberen Stockwerk angekommen läuft die Frau geradewegs zu der Zimmertür ihrer Tochter. Zunächst lauscht sie an der Tür um irgendwelche Gesprächsfetzen einer Unterhaltung mitzubekommen. Doch wieder vernimmt sie keinen Laut. Was ist da drin bloß los? Jenny ist nur selten still, schließlich dröhnt meist laute Musik aus der Stereo-Anlage in ihrem Zimmer. Stirnrunzelnd klopft sie leise an die Zimmertür.

Jenny realisiert überhaupt nicht, dass dort jemand vor ihrer Tür um Einlass bittet. Zu sehr hängen ihre Gedanken an dem Geschehenen, ihr Körper gehorcht ihr in keinster Weise. Stumm und geistesabwesend liegt sie immer noch dort auf dem Bett.

Nach dem zweiten Klopfzeichen richtet selbst Pain seinen Blick zur Tür und schließlich zu Jenny. Seufzend stößt er sich von der Wand ab und geht auf die Schwarzhaarige zu. Grob zerrt er sie in eine aufrechte Position, er schwankt schon zu dem Gedanken Jenny einen Kinnhaken zu verpassen, da sie selbst jetzt nicht reagiert oder auch nur einen Ton von sich gibt.

Doch nach dem dritten Klopfen und einem besorgten Ruf einer Frau, erwacht Jenny schließlich aus ihrer Starre und starrt zunächst erschrocken in Pains Gesicht, doch dann schnellt ihr Kopf zur Tür. Die Stimme identifiziert sie eindeutig als die ihrer Mutter, wenn diese jetzt hinein kommt, könnte sie das vermutlich falsch verstehen. Nun ist es an Jenny zu handeln.

Schnell springt sie auf und stürmt zur Tür. Ruckartig öffnet sie diese, doch nur soweit, dass sie ihre Mutter ansehen kann. „Hi Mum.", antwortet sie hektisch und versucht sich nichts von ihrem inneren Chaos anmerken zu lassen. „Hi, Jenny.", antwortet die Angesprochene zunächst etwas verwirrt über die Reaktion ihrer Tochter. Dann fährt sie deutlich gefasster fort. „Ich habe gehört du hast Besuch. Du kannst ihn ja beim Essen vorstellen.", ein mütterliches Lächeln zeichnet ihr Gesicht. Und genau das macht die Schwarzhaarige noch nervöser. „Klar!", antwortet sie nur noch nebenbei. Ihre Mutter nickt ihr zu und macht auf dem Absatz kehrt, in Richtung Küche.

Tief durchatmend schließt Jenny erneut die Tür, nachdenklich dreht sie sich zu Pain um. Es gibt ein großes Problem, das ist ihr jetzt schon bewusst. Ihre Mutter hasst Piercings und dergleichen, und sie wird das, was Pain trägt, definitiv als Solches abstempeln. Aber das ist ein Problem, dass sie nun mal nicht lösen kann. Da bleibt ihr wohl nur noch das Hoffen, denn bekanntlich stirbt die Hoffnung zuletzt.

Binnen weniger als einer Sekunde steht der Orangehaarige vor ihr und zwingt sie dazu ihn anzusehen, in dem er ihr Kinn packt und in seine Richtung dreht. Mit ungewöhnlich flehendem Ausdruck in den Augen sieht die Schwarzhaarige in die grauen, durch das Rinnegan gezeichneten, Augen.

„Ich hoffe du hast dir schon genauestens überlegt, was du deiner Mutter und deiner Schwester sagen wirst!", raunt er ihr ins Ohr, woraufhin sich ein kalter Schauer über Jennys Rücken schleicht. „Ja.", gibt sie daraufhin unsicher zurück. Schon wieder ist er ihr so nah, so nah, dass es sie erneut nervös macht. Der Kerl macht sie noch wahnsinnig.

Wieder lässt er von ihr ab, weicht jedoch keinen Zentimeter von ihr. Lautlos öffnet Jenny die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, als sie das Rufen ihrer Mutter aus der Küche hört. Sie dreht sich nicht zu Pain um, sie weiß, dass er ihr folgen würde und genau das verraten ihr auch die sicheren und festen Schritte hinter ihr. Er ist sich seiner Sache so sicher.

Während Jenny die Treppe hinunter schlurft, atmet sie mehrmals tief durch, um sich abzulenken. Kurz schließt sie, vor der Küche angekommen, noch ein Mal ihre Lider, nur um sie daraufhin energisch zu öffnen. Mit sicheren Schritten betritt sie den Raum, in dem schon ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester wie gebannt auf die Tür starren. Als sie gerade im Raum steht beginnt sie zu reden. „Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Pain, aus meiner Parallel-Klasse.", dabei sieht sie die beiden mit ernster Miene an. Diese soll signalisieren, dass sie sich besser nicht über ihn lustig, oder sonst was, machen sollten.

Jenny tritt ein wenig zur Seite, sodass auch Pain die Küche betreten kann. Noch immer sind seine Schritte so selbstsicher, dabei sieht er die beiden anderen im Raum mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. Die Schwarzhaarige fängt in der Stille, die sich in der Küche gebildet hat, an zu schlucken, während ihre Familie weiterhin den Neuankömmling anstarrt. Innerlich betet sie schon, dass sie es bald lassen würden und dem ist glücklicherweise auch so, ihre Mutter stellt sich und ihre älteste Tochter vor.

„Hallo, ich bin die Mutter von Jennifer und das ist meine älteste Tochter Caroline." Caro ist nicht im Stande einen Ton herauszubringen und das kommt äußerst selten vor. Liegt es an der Ausstrahlung die der Orangehaarige ausstrahlt oder an seinem achtunggebietenden Auftreten? Auf jeden Fall wirkt er sehr gebieterisch auf sie, etwas das sie nicht genau beschreiben kann, zudem zeugen seine Augen von einem ungewöhnlich kalten Glanz.

„Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen.", gibt Pain daraufhin zurück. Jenny betet in ihrem Innersten alle Gebete und Psalme, die sie jemals lernen musste auf und nieder. Nach kurzer Zeit in der sich sowohl Jenny, als auch Caro wieder gefangen haben, bittet die Mutter der beiden Mädchen zu Tisch. Dieser ist relativ klein, aber groß genug für vier Personen, sodass auf jeder Seite eine Person sitzen kann. Dieses Mal ist keine Tischdecke aufgelegt, sodass man das weiße Holz erkennen kann, verdeckt wird er jedoch von den Tellern, Wurst und Käse. Die gesamte Küche ist sehr in Weiß gehalten, angefangen bei der Garnitur, über die Gardine bis hin zu den Fließen. Es wirkt ein wenig steril und dennoch gemütlich, um nicht zu sagen familiär.


	8. Wenn der erste Stein fällt

Zunächst ist nur das Klappern der Messer auf den Tellern zu hören. Bedrücktes Schweigen herrscht in dem kleinen Raum, der sich Küche nennt. An dem einen Kopfende sitzt Jenny, an dem Anderen ihre Mutter, zur Linken der Schwarzhaarigen sitzt Pain und auf der Anderen ihre Schwester Caroline.

Unauffällig sieht die Mutter immer wieder zu dem vermeintlichen Schüler, eine Zeit lang lässt sich Pain das sogar gefallen. Jenny versucht ihrer Mutter Zeichen zu geben, dass sie das lassen solle, doch die bemerkt davon nichts. Auch Caro sieht ab und an zu ihrem Gegenüber, doch bei weitem seltener als ihre Mutter. Vermutlich liegt es einfach an den sogenannten Piercings, die die Ältere einfach nicht ausstehen kann und von denen er zufälligerweise, ihrer Meinung nach, extrem viel trägt.

Eine ganze Zeit lang geht das Spiel so weiter, während die Anwesenden nebenbei essen. Gegen Ende wird es dem Orangehaarigen dann doch langsam zu bunt, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er sich verstellen und sich einiges antun müsse, so lässt er noch lange nicht alles mit sich machen. Dieses angaffen geht schon über eine viertel Stunde so und nun reißt ihm allmählich der Geduldsfaden. Geräuschvoll legt er sein Messer auf den Teller und blickt auf. Sein Blick gilt direkt der Mutter von Jenny und Caro, die den Blickkontakt eine Zeit lang hält. Doch sie wird von Jennys dringlichen Worten aus den Gedanken gerissen und dazu gebracht ihren Blick abzuwenden und zu ihrer Tochter zu sehen. Auch Pain sieht Jenny nun abwartend an.

„Mum, ich müsste mal mit dir kurz reden. Unter vier Augen!", mit ihrem Kopf deutet sie in dem benachbarten Esszimmer, der eigentlich nur zu größeren Festen seinen eigentlichen Zweck erfüllt. Die Angesprochene nickt ihr zu und steht auf. „Caro, könntest du bitte den Tisch abräumen?", fragt sie dabei ihre älteste Tochter. „Klar.", ist das erste Wort, das man seit langem Mal wieder von ihr zu hören bekommt. Nun steht Jenny auch auf und wartet auf ihre Mutter, die zuerst den Raum verlässt. Einen kurzen Blick wirft Jenny zu Pain und ihr wird unmissverständlich klar, dass es klappen muss. Dieser Augenkontakt bleibt auch von Caro nicht unbeobachtet, stirnrunzelnd blickt sie zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Jenny verlässt die Küche in Richtung Esszimmer, in dem ihre Mutter schon wartet und setzt sich gemütlich neben sie auf einen der dunkelbraunen Stühle. Abwartende Blicke ruhen auf Jenny, die merklich nach Worten ringt, sie weiß zwar schon, wie sie es ihrer Mutter beibringen würde, doch sie die Praxis ganz anders aus als die Theorie. „Was ist los Jenny? Was ist denn so wichtig, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen!", Mut zusprechende Worte, die Jenny dennoch kein Stück weiter bringen. Dennoch fängt sie an zu reden.

„Also, es geht um Pain.", beginnt sie ihre Rede. Ihre Mutter hört ihr genauestens zu und das weiß Jenny auch. „Darüber wollte ich auch noch mit dir reden.", meint sie milde dazu. Seufzend lehnt sich Jenny an die Lehne. „Was willst du wissen?", fragt Jenny um ihre Rede etwas nach hinten zu schieben.

„Na eigentlich alles. Wie alt ist er? Wo wohnt er? Was macht er so? Und wie steht er zu dir?", fragt sie gerade heraus. Gedanklich hat die Schwarzhaarige die Antworten schon parat. Zu alt für mich! Ame-Gakure no Sato, das Dorf versteckt im Regen! Leader der Organisation Akatsuki, Oberhaupt des Dorfes und Gott! Doch so konnte sie es bestimmt nicht sagen, also anders. „Er ist ein Jahr älter als ich und dass er in meine Parallel-Klasse geht hab ich schon erwähnt! Er hilft mir ein wenig in Sachen Lernen.", antwortet sie schlicht auf die Frage, sie ist bewusst nicht darauf eingegangen zu sagen, wo er wohnt. Ein wenig überrascht ist sie über die Selbstbeherrschung, die ihr nun so perfekt gelingt.

„Es gibt da noch etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss.", meint Jenny schließlich noch. „Es geht darum, dass du ihn nicht so ansehen solltest. Er ist nicht ohne Grund hier und ich bitte dass du das etwas akzeptierst.", geduldig wartet sie die Reaktion ihrer Mutter ab, die nun ganz hellhörig geworden ist. Ein Glück hat sie ja schon, weder ihre Mutter noch ihre Schwester können auch nur ein Wort Englisch, sonst würden sie die Schwarzhaarige schon über den ‚komischen' Namen des Orangehaarigen ausquetschen. Aber mal sehen, ob ihr auch diese, nun wirklich sehr drastische, Lüge abgenommen wird. Aber etwas Besseres ist ihr nicht eingefallen.

„Es geht um seine Eltern.", sie legt eine kurze Pause ein. „Seine Mutter ist schon früh verstorben, er hat sie kaum gekannt. Und sein Vater erlag gestern einer langwierigen Krankheit. Er war seit über drei Monaten im Krankenhaus, und hat sich die ganzen Jahre vorher allein um Pain gekümmert.", erzählt sie gespielt bedrückt. Ihr wiederstrebt es einerseits zutiefst diese Lügen zu erzählen, und dann auch noch ihrer Mutter und ihre Schwester wird sie auch anlügen müssen. Nur zu gut, dass sie sich nie für den Manga interessiert haben, das würde der Schwarzhaarigen jetzt zum Verhängnis werden.

Mit vor Entsetzen weit geöffneten Mund sieht Jennys Mutter zur ihrer Tochter. Sie hat mit vielem gerechnet, aber doch nicht damit, dass sein Vater erst gestern verstorben ist. Ihr tut der Junge schon Leid und dann hat sie ihn vorhin noch so unhöflich angestarrt.

„Das ist ja wirklich schrecklich.", bricht sie das Schweigen, das bis vor Kurzem zwischen ihr und Jenny geherrscht hat. „Ist er deswegen hier? Wo wohnt er denn jetzt, gibt es noch jemandem, bei dem er unterkommt.", fragt sie besorgt weiter. Innerlich vollführt Jenny einen Jubeltanz und fühlt sich, als hätte sie einen Sechser im Lotto. Das Glück scheint auf ihrer Seite, als ihre Mutter genau den Knackpunkt anspricht und ihr die Geschichte auch wirklich abkauft. Zunächst muss sich Jenny aber noch zusammenreißen.

„Ja, er hat halt jemanden gebraucht, bei den er erst ein Mal gehen kann. In seinem Haus ist niemand mehr, er hat praktisch alle Verwandten verloren und allein kann er als Schüler niemals in einem Haus wohnen. Er wird vermutlich in ein Heim kommen, ich finde das echt tragisch, vor allem weil ich mich echt gut mit ihm verstehe.", schließt Jenny ihre mitreißende Rede ab. Sie wirkt äußerst glaubhaft und ihr Blick geht betrübt zu Boden, während ihre Mutter scheinbar mit ihren Gedanken ringt.

„Wie hast du ihn noch Mal kennen gelernt. Ich meine, er sieht jetzt nicht gerade", doch sie kommt nicht weiter. „Ich weiß ja, dass du keine Piercings magst und er nun Mal sehr viele davon hat, aber er hat im Moment ehrlich gesagt andere Probleme und ich finde es echt nicht nett, sich jetzt über sein Aussehen aufzuregen.", und schon wieder könnte Jenny sich selbst ohrfeigen. Erneut hat sie zuerst gesprochen und dann nachgedacht, sie konnte nur noch hoffen, dass ihre Mutter ihren Ausraster für ernsthaft hält.

„Es tut mir Leid, du hast Recht!", gesteht die Angesprochene betrübt. Fragend schießt der Kopf der Schwarzhaarigen zu ihrer Mutter, hat sie sich gerade verhört? Sie gibt zu, dass sie falsch gelegen hat? Innerlich ausatmend, betrachtet sie weiterhin ihre Mutter, die sich seltsamerweise auf der Unterlippe herum kaut. Und das kommt nur äußerst selten vor.

„Du willst doch bestimmt fragen, ob er hier bleiben darf, oder?", fragend zieht die Frau eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ertappt sieht Jenny zur Seite. Nun ist es doch aufgefallen, was sollte sie nur machen? Gerade als sie ihrer Mutter eine Antwort hervor stammeln will, ergreift diese erneut das Wort. „Auch wenn ich eine etwas andere Vorstellung von einem vernünftigen Aussehen habe, kann er vorerst bleiben. Er scheint dir ja ziemlich wichtig zu sein, oder?", ein zaghaftes Lächeln zeichnet sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab und Jenny starrt sie nur ungläubig an, ehe sie realisiert, was ihre Mutter gerade gesagt hat. Freudig springt sie auf und fällt in die Arme ihrer Mutter. „Ja, ich denke schon.", antwortet sie nach einiger Zeit auf die Frage und löst sich wieder. Sie murmelt noch ein leises „Danke!", ehe sie sich kurz in Richtung Küche umdreht.

Ein leises Lachen dringt aus der Kehle von Jennys Mutter, als sie ihre Tochter so glücklich sieht. Sie weiß genau, warum ihre Tochter so froh darüber ist, das hat sie gleich bemerkt, als sie nur zu dem Thema gekommen sind. Aber sie hatte dennoch die Hoffnung, dass dieser junge Kerl nicht ihr Schwiegersohn werden würde, nicht mit diesem Aussehen! Da legt die Frau großen Wert darauf.

Freudig geht Jenny zurück in Richtung Küche, der Tisch ist bereits vollkommen leer geräumt, Caro steht gerade noch an der Spüle um das letzte bisschen Geschirr abzutrocknen. Von Pain ist schon keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Fragend sieht die Schwarzhaarige zu ihrer Schwester, diese erwidert ihn jedoch nicht, sondern starrt auf das Handtuch in ihrer Hand.

„Er ist ja nicht gerade gesprächig. Er ist sowieso ein wenig eigenartig, aber das passt zu dir Kleine." Normalerweise regt sich Jenny immer darüber auf, wenn man als ‚klein' betitelt, doch im Moment hat sie andere Sorgen. Ein breites Grinsen schleicht sich auf Caros Gesicht, auch wenn sie ihre Schwester nicht ansieht, weiß sie ihre Stille zu deuten. „Ich hab es ja schon mal gesagt, du bist verknallt. Gestehe es dir doch endlich ein. Denk an meine Worte.", und damit legt sie das Handtuch beiseite, räumt das Geschirr ein und geht schnurstracks zum Esszimmer, in dem noch immer die Mutter sitzt. Nur noch kurz verweilt auch Jenny an ihrem Platz, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer macht. Immer wieder hallen ihr die Worte ihrer Schwester im Kopf herum. Denk an meine Worte!

Kurz darauf kommt sie an ihrem Zimmer an, leise öffnet sie die Tür und erkennt, dass Pain es sich auf ihrer kleinen Couch bequem gemacht hat. Sein Kopf dreht sich zu ihr hinüber. Die Schwarzhaarige schließt die Tür hinter sich und atmet ein Mal tief durch. „Es ist alles glatt gelaufen!", gesteht sie dem Leader und er nickt ihr zu. Er hatte aber auch nichts anderes von ihr erwartet.

Gerade als sich Jenny auf ihrem Bett niederlassen will hört sie den Ruf ihrer Mutter, aber er gilt nicht nur ihr, sondern sie ruft auch Pain zu sich. Stirnrunzelnd sieht sie zur Tür und macht sich schließlich auf den Weg dorthin. Der Orangehaarige folgt ihr stumm.

Am unteren Treppenabsatz angekommen werden die beiden auch schon von Jennys Mutter empfangen. Noch kurz mustert sie Pain, doch sie wendet schnell den Blick ab und setzt ihr freundliches Lächeln auf. „Ich wollte euch beiden nur mitteilen, dass Caroline und ich heute Abend weg fahren. Sie hat vorhin einen Anruf bekommen, sie muss zu einem Vorstellungstermin nach Bayern und da werde ich sie begleiten. Die Fahrt dauert ja allein schon über sechs Stunden und dann ist sie nicht ganz allein. Es wird vermutlich zwei bis drei Tage dauern. Ihr kommt soweit klar?", fragend sieht sie in die Runde. Pain rührt sich kein bisschen, was soll er auch dazu sagen, aber um ehrlich zu sein kommt ihm dieser kurzzeitige Ausflug der beiden äußerst gelegen. Jenny dagegen wird gerade wieder klar, dass sie dann rund drei Tage allein mit dem Leader wäre. Dennoch nickt sie auf die Frage hin.

Erneut lächelt die Mutter ihre Tochter an. „Schön, Caro ist schon am Packen und das werde ich auch machen. Wir brauchen ja nicht viel und ein Hotel finden wir da unten schon. Passt mir bloß auf das Haus auf.", endet sie schließlich und wendet sich von ihnen ab.

Jenny geht wieder nach oben, dicht gefolgt von Pain, der sich ein süffisantes Grinsen nun wirklich nicht mehr verkneifen kann. Dann könnte es also losgehen, sobald die beiden weg sind, hätte er praktisch freie Bahn.

Leise seufzend kommt Jenny wieder in ihrem Zimmer an. Es ist seltsam, normalerweise lässt ihre Mutter sowieso schon keine Fremden im Haus, warum also der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Und dann fährt sie auch noch kurzfristig für drei Tage weg und lässt Jenny mit dem ‚Fremden' allein im Haus. Da hat sie schon das nächste Problem am Hals, wo sollte er schlafen? Mit Sicherheit mal nicht bei ihr im Zimmer, aber vielleicht im Wohnbereich unten, aber irgendwie sehnt sie sich auch nach seiner Nähe, dieses Gefühl, das sie durchlebt hat, als er sie geküsst hat.

Unbewusst fährt sie völlig in Gedanken versunken mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Lippen. Sie wird dieses atemberaubende Gefühl nicht los. Sie ist ja schon nahezu abhängig von ihm, ähnlich einer Droge. Aber sollte die Behauptung ihrer Schwester stimmen? Sollte sie sich wirklich verliebt haben? In ihn? Den Leader von Akatsuki?

Verwirrt lässt sie sich auf ihre Couch sinken, während Pain das innerliche Chaos von Jenny mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln quittiert.


End file.
